Just a Little Drunk
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: Being a daughter of a Duchess is hard! Do you know what else is hard? The type of drinks given at a high class party! Someone should have at least told her...ONESHOT (or whatever, I'm still new at this fanfiction thing...)


**My very first fanfiction! No flames!**

**Also this takes place after Bonus Chapter Marie's Test. Its a spoiler fanfic!**

**I've seen other people write this so here goes: I DO NOT OWN RHYTHM THIEF. It belongs to SEGA (sega right?) If I did own it I'd have announced a sequel by now**

Marie was the luckiest girl alive.

In the course of one week, she had done and seen the impossible.

Paris was almost destroyed, the caretaker she trusted turned out to be evil, she had found her mother

and she had met _him._

_Raphael_

The name now haunted her a little.

Marie sighed. It had been a year since she had said farewell to him. He had gone on another adventure. He still had so many mysteries left to solve. Now that her case was over, he had just...vanished.

_Does he still think of me?_ Marie thought,_ Or am I just a memory to him?_

"Phantom R, no Raphael, I miss you" Marie said. "I want to see you again, I want to have more adventures again"

"My lady, are you okay?"

Marie looked up. She had been looking out the window in her mother's home. Her mother. The mother she would have never have met if it wasn't for

"him."

"My lady?'

"Oh! Sorry! I was just daydreaming"

Alfred smiled. He knew whom the young miss might have been thinking of

"If you go down stairs now, you might see a red headed man down there."

Marie gasped, "is he here then?"

"I don't know"

"Oh Alfred! Don't get my hopes up like that."

Alfred chuckled. "I'm sorry miss, but you really must be going down, the guests are already here."

The Duchess Elisabeth, so happy that her daughter had made it into the Conservatoire, had thrown a festive gathering at her mansion. The guests were all high class, the music was classical, and the attire was (for lack of a better word) _fancy._

Outside the mansion, the servants were checking the invitations

"I'm sorry sir, but we do not allow guests in if they do not have an invitation."

If the servant had recognized the red hair which was on this boy, he would have let him in. But alas, the servant did not.

The man walked away, pushing his glasses up

"Well Fondue, were not getting in through the front"

"Weorf"

"Time to find an alternative route. But first a costume change..."

Marie sighed. As much as she loved her mother for making all this possible, Marie was never good in crowds. When people watched her play her violin, she felt confident. But the real Marie was just not really a party person.

_The one party I felt comfortable at was the one where Raphael was there. _

She remembered how they danced that night. She remembered how he always seemed to keep the rhythm. She remembered that expression he got when he first saw her in her dress

_I wonder if he'd have the same expression if he saw me now_

"Does something ail you Marie?"

Marie blinked. She had forgotten that she was in the middle of a conversation

Blushing, she quickly shook her head

"Nothing, I just have bit a headache. Its been a real whirlwind today with the audition and everything."

The lady she was talking to gave her a pity look, her bull dog under her right arm

"Well if your not feeling well shall I fetch you a refreshment?"

Marie shook her head (again) "Oh no that's alright I just.."

But the lady was gone

Marie breathed out a sigh of relief. Although kind, the madame had spoken non-stop of how beautiful Paris was and yet how filthy it was. Of course this was when she wasn't talking about her precious dog.

As soon as Marie seemed to relax, the lady was back again holding a glass filled with liquid.

"Darling, you must try this! Its simply divine! I never tasted anything so wonderful!"

Marie took the glass, "This isn't wine is it?"

"Of course not! I know what wine tastes like and THAT is no wine. I can smell wine from a mile away"

Marie smelled the glass. It did not have a wine-y smell. Instead it smelled like flowers. Roses, her favorite. She took a sip. And another. And another. Soon the glass was empty

"Was it not delicious?" the madame asked.

But Marie did not hear her. She felt a buzzing in her ear, and her neck. She felt herself swoon a little.

"Marie?!"

She heard her mother but her head was splitting.

"Marie you don't look so good. Why don't you go and lay down. I should have never have thrown this party..."

"Its okay mother," Marie felt herself say. "I just, I just feel."

"Shhhh, its alright. Just go lay down."

Marie did as her mother said and went up to her room. The Duchess eyed the drink her daughter had just drunk. She smelled it.

"Oh dear," she mumbled.

Marie stumbled into her room. Her head was splitting. She felt a wave of pain, followed by a wave of relief.

_What strange feelings I'm feeling_

Marie stumbled to her bed and slouched fell on to it. She closed her eyes, only to open them when a soft yelp could be heard.

'Shhhhh quiet Fondue, someones sleeping in here."

Marie was off the bed as quick as lightning. She stumbled to the source of the sound. And then tripped over something soft and fell on to the source of the sound.

"Owwwww," the person said

Marie slowly lifted herself up and looked at the persons face. The two heads gazed at each other for what seemed an eternity, the sounds of the party still blasting its way upstairs.

"...This is a dream isn't it," Marie said looking at the head, the hat the man had been wearing had rolled off.

"You're just another dream aren't you," Marie's words seemed to slur out of her mouth. "You're just here to tease me and then abandon me again aren't you"

Marie knew this had to be a dream because the man under her

Was Raphael.

After trying to get in through all possible openings, but to no avail, the Rhythm King was about to give up before he saw a window open. Using his skills, he and Fondue managed to get in through the window. Only after landing in the room though did Fondue yelp a little.

"Shhhhhh," Raphael said as he scanned the room. His eyes fell on a girl on the bed. "Quiet Fondue. Someones sleeping in here."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the person got up from the bed and ran over to him.

The thief panicked. He had only come to find Marie, not to bother a sleeping person. Fondue yelped again, only this time out of pain. The girl had tripped over the dog and came crashing on to Raphael. They both fell.

"Owwwww"

The girl began to lift her head. Raphael's eyes widened. Although dark the moon was enough to illuminate the girl's face. It was Marie.

She stayed on top of him for a while and then she began to speak

Marie picked herself up and tried to stand still, but her body would not obey her and she almost fell down again if Raphael didn't hump up a grab her hand.

"Woah, careful there," he said

Marie pulled her hand back. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Pardon?"

"I said I don't need your sympathy. I can take care of myself now thank you very much"

Raphael looked at her, blank faced. He then began laughing

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not.

"Are too."

"Am...too," Marie mumbled as she tried to maintain her balance. She glared at Raphael.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep your balance. It must be because you have perfect rhythm or something"

"No, I keep my balance by not being drunk."

Marie tried to glare at him more, but she just ended up with a pout on her face and a headache. "I am not drunk Phantom R. If anyone's drunk its you."

"Me?"

"Yessss you! You are drunk because your hair is red! Is that even its natural color? Its so so so," Marie struggled to find the words. "_Unnatural_. its the color of of of of"

"Fall?"

"Yes! Its the color of le-le-le-le,"

"Leaves"

"Yes! And of-of-of,"

"Apples?"

"Yes! And-and-and what?"

Raphael was laughing again. "I wanted to see you for such a long time. And when I finally do your drunk!"

"I am NOT drunk," Marie said, emphasizing the "not"

Raphael just kept on laughing

"Stop it Raphael, just stop!" Marie yelled. Tears were coming down her face

"Huh, Marie are you okay?" Raphael stopped laughing and looked at her with concern.

"I wanted to see you for so long," Marie cried. "How could you just leave me? How could you just vanish? I was worried that you di-di-died! You never made any effort to see me and whenever I passed by your apartment, you were never there! Where were you?"

Raphael expression now changed. Even if Marie was drunk and hilarious, drunk Marie also meant honest Marie.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit. I thought you might need some alone time with your mother. I also, also didn't want you to get involved in my own search anymore."

Marie was listening, tears still coming down her face.

"I'll tell you more about it later."

"No! Tell me now!"

Marie grabbed his wrists and pulled him over to the bed. She sat him down

"Tell me now!" She said coming closer to him

"Tell me now!" she said, gazing at him so intently that he had to lay down on the bed to prevent her from crashing into his face

"Tell me now" she said, pinning Raphael down on her bed

"Tell me-" she said before she leaned down to much and her lips crashed into his lips.

Raphael's eyes widened again.

The kiss lasted about a minuet before Marie lifted herself from him and fell next to him on the bed, obviously asleep.

The Phantom started up at the ceiling, wide eyed. He gently touched the place where Marie's mouth had been.

"Huh" he said

"Weorf?"

"Oh sorry Fondue! Forgot you were there. I think that we better head back to the apartment for now"

He lifted himself off the bed and picked up his hat. He went towards to window, and then looked back.

Marie looked beautiful. Her hair down, her blue dress absorbing the moonlight, and a calm expression on her

"Sleep tight Moon Princess," he said before jumping from the window.

The next day, Marie could only remember fragments of the night before. Her mother had told her that the lady she was talking to had given her a type of French wine which was often mistaken for a rose drink. "Oh," Marie had said. The Duchess chuckled.

"It was a very powerful wine too. I'm glad that you went to bed before you did anything irrational."

"So am I."

The Duchess gazed at her daughter. Marie seemed to be trying to remember something.

" A walk in the park may jog your memory," was all the Duchess said

The trees had seemed to turn a luscious red color over night. Marie gazed at them. _Red, something important was red...but what?_

_Red_

_Red_

_Red_

_Red?_

_Red!_

_Oh dear, Red!_

Marie's face turned a bright red. Even if it was broken, she could remember at least the majority of what she did.

_I haven't seen him in a year, and that's how he finds me!  
_

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh-"

"What's so "oh dear" about?"

Marie turned around and saw a man about her age with red hair and glasses

"Raphael!" she screamed and ran to give him a hug

He stuck out his hand in front of her

"I think after what you did last night that you should refrain from touching me so openly." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Marie's face burned

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that I had wine and by then- oh I am so sorry."

Raphael laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, here just give me a hug, haven't seen you in a year."

Marie threw her arms around him. A few tears of joys came out of her eyes.

"Hey, hey no more tears, had enough of that last night."

Marie blushed again. She looked away, "So why did you visit me anyway?"

" I came to congratulate you of course! Your audition piece was amazing! It was an original piece was it not?"

Marie nodded, "Yes. I'm glad you liked it. I actually wrote it thinking about you."

"About me?"

"Yes, about the time we spent together. I wanted to play something that would come from my heart and when I though of you, the notes seemed to just flow into place."

Raphael smiled, "When you put it that way, it sounds like your in love with me," he laughed

"...Is that so wrong?"

"Hm?"

"Is it so wrong for me to be in love with you?"

"Well.."  
"I don't think its wrong! I don't think that at all! This past year I've been writing this song in hopes that you could someday hear it. When I play my violin i feel confident. I was hoping that with the confidence that I have from my violin and this song that I might be able to tell you

...how I really feel."

Around them, the car horns could be heard, people were yelling and talking, dog were barking, children were laughing. But all of it seemed to go unnoticed by the blonde haired girl and the red haired boy. Finally Raphael spoke up

"So...you're in love with me?"

Marie raised her her head and meet with his eyes. She felt frozen, but it was now or never.

"Yes I am"

"Me too"

"Huh!"

"I said me too"

"You mean-"

"If your song was your confession, I accept your song."

"Really?"

"Really"

"I was so afraid-"

"You didn't have to be. I always loved you. In fact that's why I came back. I needed to tell you that I loved you before I got in over my head. I got a clue about where my father is and this real Napoleon, but I felt like I needed to tell you before I start searching. I was also hoping-"

"Hoping for what?"

"...If you could come with me. I-I mean when your violin practice is done. I want to look for my father and Napoleon with you because, its more than my mystery. Its our mystery."

Marie stared at him, her eyes wide, her hand covering her mouth. All that she feared proved to be wrong. Raphael looked at her shyly

"Will you be my partner, I-I mean girlfriend?"

Marie nodded,"Of course Raphael! I-I-I-I I love you!"

Raphael smiled. "Come on then." He grabbed her hand. "Fondue's waiting at the station for us"

Marie grinned from ear to ear. Here she was, running with the one she truly loved.

"By the way," Raphael said

"What?"

He grinned before leaning over her face. He kissed her

"What-!"

Raphael winked, "Payback for last night."

"What?" Marie said. The final part of her broken memory came into place.

"Oh."

**The End! Hoped you liked it. Pls leave a comment on how I can work this fanfiction thing because I'm still confused about the 90 days thing. Also for future reference I'm probably going to do Anime and Video Game romance fics. I just love love! Comment and other stuff.**


End file.
